


Charon and Angel

by zacklover24



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: Charon is ten, My SS Angel, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an idea that I saw on tumblr. That Charon was the SS older sibling and my mind went with it. This is me seeing how writing Charon would be. Charon is ten in this and my SS in seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charon and Angel

Back before the war, my dad got remarried to a lawyer. She was nice enough and she had a son. A son who was three years older than me. She loved to remind me that her son named Charon was older than me. Charon was nice if not quite, more often than not it was Charon who would be watching me. It was either from dad working mom working or both them working. Charon was old enough they would tell us, and old enough to keep an eye on me. 

It was a warm and sunny day in mid-July. Mom was off trying to win some big case for her law firm, while dad was off with Nick working on some case. Charon and I were left alone. Well not alone there were adults around keeping an eye on us, or not watching us. They didn’t need to.   
We were down at the park, Charon was reading the latest issue of ‘Guns and Bullet’ dad hated it when Charon read that magazine said that young boys of ten should not read such violent content. 

“Hey Charon?” I ask the redhead who was sitting across from me on the picnic table. 

“Yea Angel?” he asks putting his magazine down, 

“Do you think me weird?” I ask him fiddling with the leg of my toy alien that dad had gotten me as a gift. 

“Why do you ask that?” Charon asks me rising eyebrow. Charon was a redhead, his mom wasn’t, she was a blonde. People thought that Charon was adopted since he didn’t look like his mom. 

“Well,” I start, biting my lip, “Other girls like to play with Barbie dolls, I would rather play with my alien and unstoppables toys, other girls want to play tea party and dress up I don’t, when they talk about how they love all this girl stuff I just feel left out is all.” I whisper. Charon let out a laugh and walked over and sat next to me.

“You’re not weird Angel.” He states ruffling up my hair. 

“Charon.” I whine swatting his hand away from my hair. He let out another chuckle

“Sorry, kiddo. But you're not weird, you're just you.” 

“That makes no sense.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He admits rubbing the back of his neck, “Hmm how do I dumb this down for a seven-year-old.” 

“You’re a jerk.” I deadpan flicking the alien leg. 

"I got it.” He yells snapping his fingers, “You know how I don’t read the ‘unstoppables’, or want to play baseball with the other boys around here?” 

“Yea, by the way dad is going to kill you if he finds out your reading his magazine again.” I tell him. 

“Yea, yea. Not the point. The point is, other boys love the unstoppables, love going down to Fenway, love talking about batting stats, getting into fights over who is the better hero. Now do I do that?” he asks me smiling. 

“No.” I admit. 

“No, I would rather read ‘guns and bullets’, read book on the army, talk dad into letting me go to work with him. Now other people might think me a little odd but that is just who I am.” He explains. I let out a small laugh. 

“I guess you’re right.” I mumble.

“You guess?” He mocks sounding hurt. 

“Charon.” I whine trying to shove him but it didn’t work. Charon gave me a smirk,

“So no more worrying?” He asks me with a smirk.

“No more worrying.” I repeat smiling.

End of line


End file.
